


Family

by spaceeyeball



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, concernedape pls let me marry krobus, ft. my own farmer, shane is fine i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceeyeball/pseuds/spaceeyeball
Summary: A family can be a wife, husband, and a sewer creature.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Family

Shane and the farmer sleep peacefully in their bed, three layers of blankets covering them. A quiet winter morning, a few inches of snow carefully falling.  
Shane is slightly woken up by timid pokes to his stomach. Assuming Ama is getting up for her chores, he ignores it. Just as sleep is catching him, it happens again.  
“Babe quit it. I’m sleeping in.”  
Ama turns towards him, “I’m not touching you.”  
Shane’s eyes shoot open, suddenly wide awake. In the dark room he can make out a shadowy figure, and he immediately clings to Ama for protection.  
He shakes the sleeping farmer, “Wake up, wake up!”  
Ama groans, and leans over to turn on the bedside lamp. The figure reveals itself to be Krobus, nervously rubbing his hands together.  
“Krobus...disturbed you?”  
“Yes!” Shane responds.  
Krobus dips his head down, looking at the floor.  
“What’s up, bud?” Ama asks.  
Krobus extends his arms, pulling himself up onto the bed. Shane scoots closer to the farmer, nearly pushing her off. Krobus plops himself down near the end of the bed, his short legs sticking out in front of him. Ama sits up in bed, cradling Shane as he curls up, keeping his eye on the sewer creature.  
“Did you get too cold in the cellar? I have some extra blankets if you need them,” Ama says.  
“I crawled into one of the casks for warmth!” Krobus says, a content smile coming across his face.  
“Oh nice, bud. Krobus seasoning for my cheese.”  
Shane lets out a light chuckle, the blankets now covering most of his face.  
“Krobus has a surprise,”  
Shane throws the blankets down and sits up, “You’re moving?”  
Ama slaps his chest, “Be nice,”  
Shane rubs his chest as Krobus fidgets again, “It’s outside.”  
“All right let’s get our coats.”  
The farmer gets out of bed and comes around to the other side where Krobus is sitting. She holds Krobus’ hand as he carefully hops off the bed.  
“Wha- it’s two a.m.! Do we have to do this right now?” Shane says, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“You’re already awake, aren’t you?”  
The farmer doesn’t wait for Shane’s response. Krobus scuttles ahead, grabbing her coat for her. Shane follows, dragging his feet. He grabs his coat, putting it on as slow as he can while the farmer fastens her boots.  
The farmer turns around, “I’m sure it’ll be quick.”  
She straightens Shane’s coat and pulls his beanie down for him.  
She gives him a quick kiss and turns back to Krobus, “We’re ready.”  
Krobus quickly opens the door and runs out to the pathway in front of the crops. The farmer and Shane carefully step off the porch in awe. Hundreds of string lights have been placed around the farm. Around the fences, the coops, and even the cabin itself. The entire farm is lit-up like a Christmas wonderland.  
“Oh wow...even the cabin,” Ama says.  
Shane and Ama turn back to look at the cabin. They turn to each other, a smile shared between them.  
“The craftsmanship is...impeccable,” Shane says.  
Not one row of lights is straight, and it seems as though Krobus wrapped the lights around at least two or three times. And random lighted figures have been tied in the string lights for a little extra flare.  
“You both...like it?” Krobus asks.  
“It’s...amazing,” Shane says.  
“Beautiful,” the farmer looks at Krobus, “Where did you find all of these decorations?”  
“I heard the townspeople speaking of this holiday tradition in the sewer pipes!”  
“I thought you promised not to eavesdrop,” Ama says  
Krobus blushes, “I wanted to partake in the tradition…”  
“You stole these lights from everyone?” Shane says.  
Krobus goes quiet, his little arms coming out to hold himself.  
“Stealing is illegal, bud,” Ama says.  
“Straight to jail for you,” Shane says.  
Ama shrugs, “A jail cell is pretty similar to the sewer, I’m sure it wouldn’t be too bad.”  
Krobus’ face breaks into distress, and he runs to the farmer for comfort, wrapping his arms around her legs, “Don’t let them take me!”  
Ama laughs, rubbing his head, “Don’t worry buddy, we’re just messing with you.”  
Shane rolls his eyes as the farmer crouches down to hug and comfort Krobus. She stands up, holding onto Krobus’ hand while his other hand rubs his eyes.  
“I do have to return these lights somehow…”  
Shane comes over and puts his arm around the farmer, “Free Christmas gifts for everyone.”  
The farmer smiles, and lets go of Krobus’ hand to hug Shane. Krobus tries to join the hug but Shane pushes him away.  
“Don’t push him away.”  
The farmer opens up the hug for Krobus, who quickly squishes between them.  
“Worst surprise ever,” Shane grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that takes place in a perfect world where I can have Krobus and a spouse at the same time. This is just a one-shot but if you're interested in more moments like this let me know! thx for reading :o)


End file.
